Mine
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: Balthier is jealous when he has to share Vaan's attention with another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, not sure I'm back for good but was bored and thought I would scribble a bit. Enjoy and review. Warning: Rated M for cursing malexmale content and basic fanfiction smut. Characters are not meant to be perfectly in character and are owned in no part by myself.**

**For Charlie, with Love. Grey.**

**Mine**

**Chapter one:**

"I _said_ do you want tea?" Fran badgered loudly, her hands on her hips in frustration.

Balthier sneered in her general direction and shook his head. Damn Fran and her fucking obsession with tea, he thought to himself irritably. Just when he thought perhaps their "guest" would leave Fran _would_ have to start brewing fucking tea.

She gave him a patronizing look, and he knew he deserved it. He was after all, to be honest, flat out pouting. And he had been for nearly a week.

When Vaan had first told him that a friend from Rabanastre was coming to visit he was irritated, but after several days of sharing his blondes' attention he was flat out pissed. Not that Larsa wasn't a decently nice guy, he thought to himself. And he was, as Vaan had promised, really more Penelo's friend than his anyway. Still.

Balthier had, at first, smiled politely and kept quite as Penelo and Vaan drug him here and there, showing Larsa the sights and taking him to different markets and shows. But it had been days, and the pirate's patience was at its limit.

"When is he going home?" he'd questioned Vaan in bed the night before.

Vaan closed his eyes and sighed, "Will you stop being a brat Balthier? Penelo has known Larsa for years and she's really enjoying his visit."

Balthier grunted, "Yeah and so are you."

"It's called being polite," Vaan argued, "and he's harmless. What are you so jealous of anyway?"

Balthier wrapped a protective arm around his thief, "Your mine. Not his."

If he hadn't sounded so pitiful Vaan might have wanted to slap him. But he knew how Balthier was, and ironically enough he loved him for it.

"He's just a friend," he whispered, snuggling into Balthier's chest, "you have nothing to worry about. He'll be gone soon, but in the meantime you need to be polite."

Balthier said nothing as the boy began to snore quietly. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he lay there, unable to sleep, a million horrible thoughts running through his head. Finally he got up, making sure not to wake his beautiful blonde, and headed quietly into the next room.

It was late January, and outside a steady snow was falling gently. Balthier loved snow. It always looked so clean and fresh when it was newly fallen like this. So cold and crisp. The glass door that led to their small balcony was never locked, and it slid open noiselessly at Balthier's touch.

The cold air hit his bare chest like a fist, knocking him wider awake than he already was. He shivered and sighed, breathing in deep the cold winter air as he ventured forward, ice crystals and powdery snow crunching ever so softly beneath his bare feet. He looked up into the swirling flakes that rained down upon him and smiled. Despite the way his week was turning out, he was happy.

He winced. The cold made his battered and scarred body ache with a vengeance. He frowned, suddenly wondering if Larsa had any hideous scars under his perfectly pressed clothes.

_Shut up Balthier_, he barked at himself,_ you know Vaan loves you. He loves ever fucking scar, every imperfection. Shut up._

He wanted nothing more than to wake the boy up, beg him to make Larsa go home, to hold him tight and tell him he was special and Larsa meant nothing. He couldn't though. After all, Vaan was exhausted. He'd spent all day running around town with Larsa.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sudden flash of lights being turned on behind him.

"Balthier what the…?"

Balthier spun around and found himself face to face with a furious Penelo.

"You're going to freeze to death!" she barked, staring in horror at his scantily clad body, his torso already red and raw from the cold, his bare feet nearly blue.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, "Are you out of your mind? It's freezing out there!"

Balthier said nothing. Once Penelo got in a motherly lecture mood it was in everyone's best interest to just shut up and go with it. He was vaguely aware of a blanket being put around him and hot tea being shoved into his hands (gods these people and their damn tea!), but he was still thinking too much about Vaan and Larsa to hear anything Penelo was saying.

_To be Continued…_

**If you want to hear what happens next, review. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And were back. Hope you enjoy and please review if you want to see more.**

**Mine**

**Chapter 2**

Balthier's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the sink, trying in vain to steady himself until the dizziness passed, but in the end he had no choice but to allow his shaking body to sink to the cold tile floor of the bathroom. He tried not to cough, knowing that someone would hear him. Most likely Penelo too, who would no doubt force another ghastly looking cup of tea into his hands. Gods how he hated tea.

Penelo was right though, he had brought this on himself. His excursion out into the freezing snow two nights before, less than half clothed, had left him shaking and sweating from a fever accompanied by the worst cough he had ever experienced. And to make things worse, Larsa was still there, taking up every bit of Vaan's attention and spare time.

His thief, of course, had continued to insist that his spending time with Larsa was only out of common politeness, and definitely had nothing to do with any feelings of attraction whatsoever. But still Balthier couldn't help but frown as he heard Vaan's laughter echo throughout the next room, no doubt brought on by one of Larsa's witty observations of the game they had both been playing for over a week now.

That was the root of his worries, Balthier supposed. Vaan adored games, and the pirate himself had never grown accustomed to such things. He had tried hard to spend time with his beautiful blonde doing anything and everything Vaan liked, but the truth was…Balthier was no good at games.

And now here was Larsa teaching HIS thief an exciting new game and making him laugh in that special way that Balthier yearned to share with Vaan himself.

Vaan was only being polite, he'd said. Besides, Larsa had his own significant other back home waiting for him. Not that it was any secret that Larsa was often much less than faithful, Balthier grunted to himself as he let his head fall back against the hard wall.

He coughed violently, a ringed hand springing to his chest as intense pain shot through it. He winced at the pain and lay down, blissfully grateful for the coolness of the tile floor on his fevered body. He pulled open his crisp white shirt, already soaked through with sweat, desperate for the coolness of the floor to sooth his burning flesh.

"Balthier?" Penelo's voice was barely audible from the other side of the door, "you've been in there for a long time…are you…ok?'

"I'm fin—"he attempted to call hoarsely, but was interrupted by another bought of violent coughing.

Sure that he had locked the door, he was startled when he felt Penelo's cool hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I'm perfectly fine," he whispered in return, too afraid to raise his voice for fear of coughing again.

"You don't look fine," she said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "why are you on the floor?"

"It's cooler down here," he whispered closing his eyes, "just let me lay here for a bit."

Penelo frowned, but the pirate was already asleep, shivering and sweating curled up on the floor.

_To be Continued…_

**Sorry that was so short, but more will come if anyone is interested. So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy and as always review if you want more.**

**Mine**

**Chapter 3**

The sheets of Balthier's bed clung to his sweaty, scarred back as he rolled over to find Vaan's spot empty. He sat up slowly, fighting back nausea.

"Vaan?" Balthier winced at the sound of his own voice.

He wanted to lie back down, close his aching eyes and sleep, but the empty spot where his thief should have been made him restless. He took his time standing up, fighting another wave of nausea as it rose in his throat. "Vaan?"

There was still no answer.

Wrapping his arms around his bare chest he ventured out into the dark apartment, "Vaan?"

He frowned as a slip of paper on the table caught his eye.

"_Balthy,_

_Pen and I are headed out to lunch with Larsa. I'll be back sometime later tonight, we are going shopping after we eat. _

_Xo, Vaan_

_P.s.-There's soup in the microwave and cold meds by the sink. Make good use of both!_

"Fucking figures," Balthier muttered as he crumpled the note in his fist, "I'm dying of flu and he's out shopping with Mr. Prissy pants Solidor."

Pretending his feelings weren't hurt he quickly shook off his frown and went in search of the medicine Vaan had mentioned. As promised there was a box of pills by the kitchen sink, attached to which was yet another note.

_Balthy,_

_Take two of these will a full glass of water. Just two. And I mean it about the water._

_Xo, Vaan_

Balthier sighed and grabbed the box and popped out four large yellow pills. Vaan was always so worried about following directions on labels, but Balthier knew his body, and he knew that two cold pills were unlikely to be of any use at all. He swallowed the pills dry and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Water was overrated.

It had been awhile since he'd been left completely on his own, and for a split second he enjoyed the quiet before the phone rang with an earsplitting shrill.

"Goddamnit," he muttered, spinning around in search of the phone and finally finding it under a stack of unopened mail.

"Hello," he growled into the receiver, expecting Vaan's voice on the other side.

But instead there was another familiar voice on the line.

"Hello Ffamran. I need you to come home."

_To be continued…_

**Sorry for the short chapters, haven't had much time. Enjoy and review.**


End file.
